Killer Frost and Deathstroke: Winter Soldier
by AntBoy1
Summary: Fourth story in 'Flash the fastest Avenger alive: Iris West story'. Doctor Caitlin Snow decides to work a mission to pay off a favor for Director Fury. But when Fury is killed by a so called 'Ghost story', Caitlin joins Captain America and Black Widow. Eventually they will team up with Deathstroke. M rated for possible violent Deathstroke scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the forth story in the 'Flash the fastest avenge: Iris West story'. Killer Frost and Deathstroke will join Black Widow and Captain America in Winter Soldier. There is not going to be Sam Wilson in this since I need to make sure I don't have too many characters. I hope this is enjoyable.**

* * *

Slade Wilson P.O.V.

I run across the path. "On your left," I hear someone say. I turn as I run to see a blond man catch up to me and run past me. I am astounded but continue to run. A few minutes later I made it to this monument and I continued to run. The blond man ran past me again. "On your left," he says again. I groan in announce. A few minutes later I made it to this lake area. I see the blond man coming. I run as fast as I can.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare say it," I say as I run. Me and the blond man run at the same pace for about ten seconds but I eventually tire and he passes me.

"On your left," he says.

"Come on!" I shout.

Scene change.

I sit down at a tree panting. The blond man walks over. "Need a medic?" the blond man asks.

"Not funny," I say. "Man you are fast," I add.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," the blond man says.

"Slade Wilson," I say raising my hand.

"Steve Rogers," the blond man says helping me up.

"So, are you military or just a trained runner?" I ask.  
"You haven't heard of me?" Steve asks.

"I'm not from around here," I reply.

"Good meeting you Slade," Steve says.

"Oh, hey, like I said before, I'm new here, trying to make new friends, definitely not one of my strong suits, could I come over some time, chat, or something, not really good at this friends thing," I say. I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm actually new too and trying to just fit in, so, maybe we could help each other out," Steve says. I smile.

"Maybe," I say.

"Alright, duty calls, thanks for the run," Steve says shaking my hand. "If that is what you want to call a run," Steve says.

"Is that how it is?" I ask.

"That's how it is," Steve says.

"Okay, yeah," I say as I let go of Steve's hand. "See you sometime," I say. Then a black car pulls up and the wind screen winds down to show a woman with red hair driving.

"Hey fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil," the woman says. Steve walks over.

"That's hilarious," Steve says. I raise an eyebrow.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"Hey," The woman replies.

"Can't run everywhere," Steve says. I chuckle.

"No, you can't," I say. The car drives off.

* * *

Scene change, Caitlin Snow P.O.V.

I hear someone knock on my door. I open it to see someone unexpected. "Agent Hill?" I ask.

"Doctor Snow, Director Fury would like to recruit your 'friend' for a mission," Maria Hill says.

"Killer Frost?" I ask. Maria nods. Caitlin sighs. "What do you need us for?" I ask.

"Pirates have invaded a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel. There's a very important agent on it. Fury has recruited Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers as well as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s counter-terrorism S.T.R.I.K.E. team. Fury didn't tell me why he wants you on the mission," Maria says.

"I kind of owe him for helping me," I say.

"Okay, you got thirty minutes to prepare. Make the most of it," Maria says.

* * *

**Okay, so, how was that? Please tell me what you think in a review. If you are a bit confused to as what is going on you should read 'Flash the Fastest Avenger alive: Iris West story' and 'Arrow and the S.H.I.E.L.D.'. I hope that was enjoyable and until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Killer Frost P.O.V.

We are flying on a plane in the middle of the ocean. "Target is a mobile satellite launch platform, the Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, ninety-three minutes ago," Agent Rumlow explains.

"Any demands?" I ask.

"Billion and a half," Rumlow replies.

"Why so steep," Steve asks.

"Because it's S.H.I.E.L.D.'s," Rumlow says.

"So it's not off-course. It's trespassing," Steve says.

"I'm sure they have a good reason," Nat says.

"You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor," Steve says.

"Relax. It's not that complicated," Nat says.

"How many Pirates?" I ask.

"Twenty-fix. Top mercs lead by this guy," Rumlow says, Rumlow puts up a picture of a man. "Georges Batroc. Ex-DGSE, action division. He's at the top of the Interpol's Red notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy's got a record rep for maximum causalities," Rumlow explains.

"Hostages?" Steve asks.

"Oh, mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell," Rumlow says. Rumlow puts up a picture of Sitwell. "They're in the galley," Rumlow says.

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" Steve asks. "All right, Caitlin and me are gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get them out. Let's move," Steve says.

"S.T.R.I.K.E., you heard the Cap. Gear up," Rumlow says.

"Secure channel seven," Cap says.

"Seven secure," Nat replies. "Did you do anything fun Saturday night?" Nat asks.

"Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so, now, not really," Cap says.

"Coming up on the drop zone, Cap and Miss. Snow," the pilot says on the radio.

"You know, if you ask Kristen out, from statistics, she'd probably says yes," Nat says. The planes door opens. Cap puts on his helmet.

"That's why I don't ask," Cap replies.

"Too shy, or too scared?" Nat asks. Cap and me approach the opening in the plane.

"Too busy!" Cap replies. Cap and me jump out. When I am just above the ship I use my frost shooting power to slow down my fall. I see Cap drop into the ocean. A pirate sees me and aims his gun but I create an ice dagger and slit his throat. I catch the pirates body and lower it to the ground. Cap climbs up the railing. We see two more and run over and Cap throws his shield at one and I fire an ice blast at the other. We continue to run and we reach another man. Cap kicks him to the ground. Another merc attacks Cap but I stab the merc in the chest. Cap flips a merc behind him and then kicks another in the face. "Cait, try not to kill them if you can," Cap whispers.

"Spoil sport," I reply. We run. We run at a merc and Cap flips him over. Cap then knocks another merc out. Another merc grabs out a knife. I cut the merc's knife hand off and punch him in the face before he has the chance to scream. A merc that Cap knocked to the ground tries to press the fire alarm but I throw my knife at his hand; plunging his hand into the wall. Cap knocks the merc out. We run and jump over a railing. Cap and me take out three mercs back to back. Cap then runs a distance away from me, jumps and spins in the air before releasing his shield propelling it at a merc. The shield bounces off a merc and hits a wall and bounces off the wall and to Cap, who grabs it. I then freeze a merc who is coming at us and I slam the merc into the wall, shattering the mercs body. Cap and a merc block each other's punches until Cap lands a punch the merc; knocking him off balance. Cap jumps onto the merc causing the merc to fall over. A merc comes charging at me and I fire an ice blast at the mercs leg, knocking the merc off balance. I then knock out the merc with a punch to the face. Two mercs aim their guns at us. Rumlow, who is parachuting, shoots them with bullets. "See, those guys kill people, why do they get to have all the fun," I say. Cap gives me a strange look before shaking it off. Rumlow lands next to us.

"Thanks," Cap says.

"Yeah. You two seemed pretty helpless without me," Rumlow says. The S.T.R.I.K.E. agents land and Nat lands next to us.

"What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems pretty nice," Nat says.

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date," Cap says.

"I'm multi-tasking," Nat says. Nat flips over a railing. I run over with Cap and he fires a device at the watch tower window.

"Targets acquired. S.T.R.I.K.E. in position," Rumlow whispers in the radio.

"Natasha, what's your status?" Cap whispers. There's a few seconds of silence. "Status Natasha," Cap repeats, in the same volume.

"Hang on!" Nat responds into the radio. There's several more seconds of silence. "Engine room secure," Nat says.

"On my mark," Cap whispers into the radio. "Three….. two…. one," Cap whispers into the radio. Cap runs over to the watch tower window with me behind him and he throws his shield at the watch tower window. Cap enters the room with me standing outside. Batroc kicks Cap; knocking Cap off balance and makes a run for it. I fire an ice blast at Batroc but Batroc easily dodges it. Cap and me follow Batroc out the door, while Cap grabs his shield on his way there.

"Hostages on route to extraction. Romanoff missed the rendezvous point. Cap. Hostiles still in play," Rumlow whispers into the radio. Cap and me climb down the stairs.

"Natasha, Batroc's still on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages. Natasha," Cap says. Batroc comes out and kicks Caps shield. I try to blast Batroc with an ice blast but he dodges and punches me in the stomach. I fall to the ground in pain. Batroc kicks Cap's shield knocking Cap to the ground before he can get back up. Batroc tries to hit again but Cap dodges. Cap and Batroc do hand to hand combat. Cap knocks Batroc back but Batroc retaliates by attempting a kick. Cap moves back and deflects the hit with his shield. After Cap and Batroc hit each other several times. Batroc does several flips backwards. Batroc says something to Cap in French. Cap puts his shield on his back and removes his helmet. Batroc grins. Cap says something in French. Cap and Batroc charge at each other and they engage in hand to hand combat. Cap does two punches that knock Batroc backwards. Batroc tries to kick Cap but Cap kicks Batroc's leg causing Batroc to move it back to catch himself. Cap does a back flip which kicks Batroc and knocks Batroc to the ground. Batroc gets back up but I fire an ice blast at Batroc's chest blasting Batroc into a door and Batroc knocks the door over. Cap runs into the room and punches Batroc in the face; knocking the him out. I walk into the room with a smirk at seeing Batroc lying unconscious. Cap pants.

"Well, this is awkward," Nat says. Cap and me turn to see her at a computer.

"What are you doing?" Cap asks.

"Backing up the hard drive. It's a good habit to get into," Nat says.

"Rumlow needed your help. What the hell are you doing here?" Cap asks. Cap and me walks over and look at Nat's computer screen.

"Your saving S.H.I.E.L.D. intel," I say.

"Whatever I can get my hands on," Nat says.

"Our mission is to rescue hostages," Cap says.

"No, that's you and Cait's mission," Nat says. Nat removes the USB she plugged into the computer and turns to us. "And you've done it beautifully," Nat says. Nat tries to walks past us but Cap grabs her.

"You've just jeopardized this entire operation," Cap says.

"I think that's overstating things," Nat says. I then turn and fire an ice dagger. It hits Batroc's arm; causing his arm to fall of with the grenade in it.

* * *

**How was that? If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, tell me in a review. Thanks for reading. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Slade P.O.V.

I hear someone knock on my door. I look out the window to see Steve. I open the door and let him in. "Nice to see you again, Captain," I say.

"Nice to see you too, Slade," Cap replies. "Anything interesting happen?" Steve asks.

"Well besides reading about you, a friend from of mine from a top secret organization called, we caught up," I say.

"Are you military?" Steve asks.

"Used to be? Sour subject," I say. Steve nods.

"So, what do you do? What's your job?" I ask.

"Well, not sure whether I should join S.H.I.E.L.D. or not," Steve says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Well, just not really sure what I'd do there," Steve says.

"Well, think, what do you want to do?" I ask.

* * *

Scene change, Caitlin Snow P.O.V.

I walk over to the front door of the apartment. _Okay, no big deal. All I have to do is ask him out. Do not chicken out. Do not chicken out, _I think. I walk to the door. I move my hand to the door. I hear music. I then lower my hand. _I shouldn't disturb him. It's late. He's probably busy. You should just leave,_ I think. I hear several gunshots. The loud sounds cause me to change into Killer Frost. I rush into the room. I walk over to see Fury lying on the floor bleeding and Cap standing next to him. "Cap, I heard the gunshot, I'm here to help," I say. Cap nods and I walk over. Cap then hears someone else enter and turns to see a blonde woman holding a gun at his door.

"Captain Rogers?" the woman says. "Captain, I'm agent thirteen of S.H.I.E.L.D. special service," the woman adds as she slowly walks over.

"Kate?" Cap asks. Kate sees me and aims her gun at me.

"Hey, princess, I'm with him, stop pointing that thing at me," I say. Cap nods at Kate.

"I'm assigned to protect you," Kate says to Cap.

"On whose order?" Cap asks. Kate walks around the corner to see Fury on the floor. She gasps.

"His," Kate says. Kate runs to Fury's side and pulls out a radio. "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs," Kate says into the radio.

"Do we have a twenty on his shooter?" A voice replies out of the radio.

"Tell him I'm in pursuit," Cap says. Cap jumps out the window. I follow. After a long speed chase Cap stops and I catch up with him.

* * *

Scene change.

Romanoff walks in. "Is he gonna make it?" Nat asks.

"I don't know," Cap replies.

"Tell me about the shooter," Nat says.

"He's fast. Strong. Had a metal arm," Cap says. Maria Hill walks over to the window to watch Fury's procedure.

"Ballistics?" Nat asks.

"Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable," Maria replies.

"Soviet-made," Nat says.

"Yeah," Maria says. The doctors shout at each other as thing after another goes wrong.

"Don't do this to me, Nick," Maria whispers. The doctors use a defibrillator but Nick's heart beat is still low. The Doctors try the defibrillators again to get the same result. Cap and Maria turn away from the window.

* * *

**I hope this was good. Please tell me what you liked and disliked about this chapter? I hope you enjoyed. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Killer Frost P.O.V,

_Wonder when flag boy's gonna return or if he's going to leave me with Romanoff, _I think. I see Cap enter in his blue hoody and he looks into the rending machine. Nat walks behind him chewing gum. I see Cap walk Nat into another room and I follow. Cap bashes Nat into a wall. Cap takes off his hoody. "Where it?" Cap asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"Safe," Nat replies.

"Do better," Cap says.

"Where did you get it?" Nat asks.

"Why would I tell you?" Cap replies.

"Fury gave it to you. Why?" Nat asks.

"What's on it?" Cap asks.

"I don't know," Nat replies.

"Stop lying," Cap says firmly.

"I only act like I know everything, Rogers," Nat says.

"I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?" Cap asks. I raise my eyebrow again.

"Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you," Nat says. Cap gabs Nat more firmly.

"I'm not gonna ask you again," Cap says.

"I know who killed Fury," Nat says. Cap lets her go and my jaw lowers. "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years," Nat explains.

"So he's a ghost story," Cap says.

"Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shoot out my tyres near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out. But the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer so he shot him straight through me," Nat says, revealing a scar wound near her hip. "Soviet slug. No rifling. Bye-bye, bikinis," Nat says.

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now," Cap says.

"Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried," Nat says. Nat grabs out the USB she used on the Lemurian Star. "Like you said, he's a ghost story," Nat adds. Cap grabs the USB.

"Well, let's find out what the ghost wants," Cap says.

"Can I tag along?" I ask. Nat and Cap jump in surprise and turn to me.

"How-how long have you been there?" Cap asks.

"As long as you two. So, can I tag along or not?" I ask.

* * *

Scene change, Caitlin Snow P.O.V.

Nat, Cap and me walk across the mail. Cap starts speeding up. "First rule of going on the run is don't run, walk," Nat says.

"If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off," Cap says.

"I'll stay on look out," I say. Cap nods. Cap and Nat walk off into this IT shop. About seven minutes later I see Cap and Nat exit the IT shop. I see them walking from to some of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team. Cap puts his hand around Nat and leans in and laughs. The S.T.R.I.K.E. walks past and Cap let's go of Nat. I walk off to the car park. I see Cap and Nat going down on an escalator and Rumlow going up on one next to them. I see Nat kiss Cap, causing Rumlow to look away from them. After they passed Rumlow they stopped kissing. And got to the floor.

* * *

Scene change.

Cap drive the van with Nat in shotgun and me in the back. "Where exactly did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Nat asks.

"Nazi Germany," Cap replies.

"Mmm," Nat hums.

"And we're borrowing. Take your feet of the dash," Cap says.

"All right, I have question for you, which you don't have to answer. I feel like, if you don't answer it though, your kind of answering it, you know," Nat says.

"What?" Cap asks.

"Was that your first kiss since nineteen-forty-five?" Nat asks. I can feel my heart skip a beat.

"That bad, huh?" Cap asks.

"I didn't say that," Nat says.

"Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying," Cap replies.

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had," Nat says.

"You don't need practice," Cap says.

"Everybody needs practice," Nat says.

"That was not my first kiss since nineteen-forty-five. I'm ninety-five, I'm not dead," Cap says.

"Nobody special, though?" Nat asks. Cap chuckles.

"Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with the share life experience," Cap says.

"Well, that's all right. You just make something up," Nat says.

"What, like you?" Cap asks.

"I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstance. It's not all things to all people, all the time. Neither am I," Nat says.

"That's a tough way to live," Cap says.

"It's a good way not to die, though," Nat says.

"You know it's kind of hard to trust someone, when you don't know who that someone really is," Cap says.

"Yeah," Nat says. Nat stops as she looks out the window for a few seconds. She turns back to look at Cap. "Who do you want me to be?" Nat asks.

"How about a friend? Cap asks. Nat laughs a bit

"Well there is a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers," Nat says. Cap parks the car. We hop out and walk over to a fence.

"This is it," Roger says.

"The file came from these coordinates," Nat says.

"So did I," Cap says.

* * *

**Please review. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I own nothing**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Caitlin Snow P.O.V.

Cap, Nat and me walk around this abandoned military camp. "This camp is where I was trained," Cap says.

"Change much?" I ask. Cap stops and stairs at a flagpole.

"A little," Cap says. Nat holds her device working.

"This is a dead end. Zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio," Nat says. Cap turned to Nat as she puts a device in her pocket. "Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off," Nat says. Cap turns and looks at a something. "What is it?" Nat asks. Cap walks over to a building and Nat and me follow him.

"Army regulations forbid strong munitions within five-hundred yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place," Cap explains. Cap then uses his shield to smash the lock on the door. We enter and Nat flicks on the lights. We see a logo written on the wall.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.," Nat says.

"Maybe where it started," I guess. We walk into another room. We look at photos of people hanging on the wall.

"There's Stark's father," Nat says, looking at a picture.

"Howard," Steve says.

"Who's the girl?" Nat asks. Steve stands there in silence before walking away. I follow him. Nat takes one last look at the photo before following Steve too. Steve stops in front of an empty desk cabinet. Nat walks over, who is just as curious as me.

"If you are already working in a secret office," Cap says before he grabs the side of the cabinet and pushes it to the side like a side door to reveal an elevator. "Why do you need to hide the elevator?" Cap asks.

"Let's find out," I say. Nat pulls out her phone and uses it to scan the lock. Then holographic one digit numbers appear before the holograms and the scan thing disappear and Nat types in the numbers on the lock. The elevator door unlocks. We enter the elevator and go down to a lower floor. The room is pitch black except for the light from the elevator. We walk forwards out of the elevator and walk further into the room. The elevator doors shut. The lights turn on. We look around and see database devices that look like they come from the seventy's and there was a really old computer in the middle of the room. We walk over to the computer.

"This can't be the data point. This technology is ancient," Nat says. She looks to see a device sitting next to the computer. Nat plugs the USB, that Fury gave Cap, into the device. The databanks turn on. A camera on the computer table raises.

"Initiate system," An artificial voice from the computer says. I look to see that the computer has initiate system typed on its screen. Nat walks over to the computer.

"Y-e-s," Nat says as she types it into the computer. "Spells yes," Nat says. The database powers up. "Shall we play a game?" Nat says. Nat turns to Cap. "It's from a movie that was really….," Nat says.

"I know, I saw," Cap says.

"Even I've watched that movie," I say. Then this face appears on the screen. **(Sorry I really don't know how to describe how he looked for people who haven't actually watched the movie) **

"Rogers, Steven, born nineteen-eighteen," The computer says but this time the voice isn't artificial; it sounds like an actual person's voice. The camera turns to face Nat. "Romanoff, Natalie Alianovna, born nineteen, born nineteen-eighty-four," the voice says. The camera turns to me. "Unidentified enhanced ally of Captain Rogers," the voice says.

"It's some kind of recording," Nat says.

"I am not a recording. Fräuloin. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me hostage in 1945. But I am," The voice says. A picture of an old man appears on the screen.

"You know this thing/ how do you know this thing, Cap?" Nat and me asks perspectively.

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked with for the Red Skull. He's been died for years," Cap says, as he walks around the room; inspecting it.

"First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In nineteen-seventy-two I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind, however, that was worth saving, on two-hundred-thousand databanks. You are standing in my brain," Zola explains.

"Gross," I say.

"How did you get here?" Cap asks.

"Invited," Zola says.

"It was Operational Paperclip after World War II. S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited German scientists with strategic value," Nat explains.

"They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own," Zola says.

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull," Cap says. The HYDRA symbol replaces Zola's face on the computer screen.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place," Zola says. Zola's face reappears

"Prove it," Cap replies.

"Accessing archives," Zola says. Then a different computer screen shows a picture of a Nazi leading an army of men in black suits. "HYDRA was funded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom," Zola says. The screen then changes to show soldiers. "What we did not realize was that if you try to take that freedom," Zola says, as the screen shows a picture of a man with a Red Skull and writing I can't read. The screen then changes to show Cap fighting the men in black suits. "They resist. The war taught us much," Zola says. Then the screen changed to see a general. It then changed to show planes dropping explosives and the aftermath of the explosions "Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly," Zola says. The screen shows flashes of some men and then changes to show Cap walking with men who had their hands in the air. "After the War, S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded," Zola says. The screen shows pictures of several logos including S.H.I.E.L.D.'s and then a picture of Tony's dad. "And I was recruited," Zola says. The screen shows pictures of Zola. It then changed to a newspaper. "The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For seventy years," Zola says, as other pictures are displayed. "HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war," Zola explains. Then the screen shows an explosion. "And when history did not corporate," Zola says. The screen changes to show a metal arm with a star on it. Then the screen changes to show a picture of the Winter soldier holding a snipper. "History was changed," Zola says.

"That's impossible. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have stopped you," Nat says. The screen changes to show a picture of a newspaper about Tony's dad's death.  
"Accidents will happen," Zola says. The screen then changed to a picture of Fury with deceased written on top of it. "HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security," Zola says as more images are projected on the screen. It then changes to Fury's new Helicarrier I heard about. "Once a purification process is complete," Zola says. The screen then changes to show the canons under the Helicarrier. "HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life," Zola says. Pictures of news articles calling Cap a criminal appears on the screen. "A zero sum," Zola says. Cap punches the screen with Zola's face; cracking the glass. Zola's face appears on another computer screen. "As I was saying…," Zola says.

"What's on this drive!" Cap shouts.

"Project insight requires insight. So, I wrote an algorithm," Zola says.

"What kind of algorithm? What does it do?" Nat asks.

"The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it," Zola says. The doors out close and Cap throws his shield in a failed attempt to jam it. The shield bounces back to Cap. Nat's phone beeps and she grabs and checks it.

"Steve, Cait, we got a bogey," Nat says. Cap and me turn to Nat. "Short range ballistic. Thirty seconds tops," Nat says.

"Who fired it?" I ask.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.," Nat replies.

"I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain. Admit it," Zola says. Nat removes the USB. "It's better this way," Zola says. Cap runs at opens something up **(Don't really know what it's called, sorry) **to reveal a hole. "We are both of us. Out of time," Zola says. Cap, Nat and me jump into the hole and Cap covers all three of us with his shield. An explosion sounds above and debris falls everywhere. Cap moves the debris over all of us. Nat lies against a wall and starts coughing. I grab a piece of debris and use it to pull myself up to reveal I have changed into Killer Frost. Cap picks up Nat and carries her out of there and I follow behind him. Cap and me see jets with lights flying towards us and we run.

* * *

**Okay readers. Please give feedback. Until next time, Ant-boy out.**


End file.
